


Nosotros

by Gitana88



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitana88/pseuds/Gitana88
Summary: Luego de la tragedia en el hospital Raven hill, la vida de Kevin y la horda ya no será la misma.Logran sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de su nueva amiga Casey y junto a la doctora flecher descubren que ellos mismos pueden ser la luz.
Relationships: Casey Cooke/Dennis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. El comienzo

Debo admitir con gran decisión y anhelo que hoy es un hermoso día!!! No puede ser tan lindo! Salió el sol, no hay nubes, los pajaritos cantan! Pase por un bar y compré un café y un muffins de chocolate que por favor es una cosa divina! Lleno de chips de chocolate, que la verdad es un sueño! Y saben dónde está la mejor parte? Compré unas telas que aaaaaay dios!!! Había una gran barata en el centro así que traje lo que pude obviamente tuve que aceptar el presupuesto que me dieron pero igual es súper maravilloso todo, claro telas de temporada válgame, que más se podría esperar de mi! Conseguí polar semi liviano, paño, una tela tipo avión que podría servir, lanilla y sobre todo adivinen??? Pie de Pol! Ayyyyyyy dios estoy hecho un fuego! Voy a hacer un saco con recortes y botones negros medianos que va a ser una cosa! Ahhh con un forro negro en satén!

Ahora ya estoy llegando a casa así que me voy a hacer algo para almorzar ya que seguro nadie preparo nada, como siempre y me voy a poner a diseñar. Aunque no recuerdo si tengo la máquina lista pero bueno, más tarde lo puedo resolver.  
Siempre que llegó a casa saludo al portero, la verdad es un señor mayor tan amable! Siempre me guarda el diario, me pregunta que tal mi día, hasta me avisa si llueve para llevar un paraguas, la verdad da gusto conversar con él y descubri que ama a su perro coqui, no saben lo que es parece un peluche! Es blanco con ojitos negros y cuando corre es muy simpático porque es tan chiquito! Es puro amor ese perro! Y siempre me pasa lo mismo, tengo que decirle al niño que deje de jugar con su cola, si es muy linda esponjosa pero es un animalito, así que cada vez que lo vemos me pregunta si puede jugar con el, este niño es terrible.

Ahora ya en casa creo que debería cambiarme para estar más cómodo pero está todo tan pulcro que me da pena mover algo de lugar y hay un olor a lavandina increíble, que se piensa que vive solo? A veces creo que sí, porque en la casa hace lo que quiere, o sea a ver ! Si limpia ordena bla bla bla pero en cualquier momento me hagarra dormido y me pasa un trapo con blanqueador, sería el colmo. Ojo ! 

Una vez recuerdo encontrar al lado de mi cama un trapo con un olor raro, me super despertó, estaba soñando tan rico! Saben que era vinagre! Osea déjame dormir nene! Así no se puede convivir y le digo, le digo, déjame en paz y el no! Ya está sacando el trapo de piso por cualquier motivo! Menos mal que acá no hay parque, se lo imaginan ? Tirado en el piso pasándole cera a cada baldosa con un cepillo! Que cosa, es capaz, todos lo sabemos! Debo admitir que lo dejaría solamente para sacarle la foto, la sola idea de verlo forrado con una bolsa, guantes, un barbijo y cara larga me da mucha risa!


	2. Siempre lo mismo

#holissssss, me podés explicar porque vivo en un museo?  
\+ Museo? Que querés decir?  
#dennis ni puedo respirar cortala con esos productos, necesito perfumes, shaumerios, flores lo que sea!  
\+ Si quieres todo eso mudate a una casa hippie, acá es así  
# quien lo dice?! Desde cuándo sos el papá de todos eh?!  
\+ Desde el momento que ustedes son un desastre, deberías estar agradecido  
# agradecido? Agradecido?! De que? Ni me dejas usar perfume que te pasa?  
\+ No pienso permitir que uses esa cosa en mi, además es horrible  
# esa cosa como le decís se llama colonia de baño y es maravillosa combina con todo!  
\+ Excepto conmigo, fin del tema.   
# porque sos así?!   
\+ Te podés calmar?   
# no me calmo nada! Encima no hay comida!   
\+ Si hay, Patricia te la guardo dentro del horno.  
# a ver.... para....que significa esto? Ensalada? ......y una cosa que no se qué es  
\+ Se llama medallón de pescado y es muy saludable  
# saludable mis polainas! Quiero comida ya!  
\+ Estás insoportable no se qué te pasa, así que voy a esperar que te calmes y después seguimos conversando.  
# no seas así dale.   
\+ ......  
# Dennis? Te estoy hablando!!!  
arggggg

Que rabia tengo! siempre me hace lo mismo, siempre es el superado, el yo lo sé todo, yo yo yo ! Se hace lo que el quiere como el quiere, pero yaaaaa me voy a vengar cuando vallamos a consulta me voy a poner mucha colonia y esa campera deportiva que tanto odia con los dedos tapados. Va a ver la que le espera! 

Si es cierto y debo decirlo que llegar y ver todo tan lindo me da gusto sobre todo la cocina pero anda a mover algo de lugar, tiene la vista biónica para eso y el cuarto, uffffff es peor. Encima el idiota, le digo así porque otra palabra no encuentro, no me deja abrir un cajón en particular, tiene candado, eso me molesta mucho.   
Cada vez que le hablo de ese cajón cambia de tema o sale de la luz, cómo si sentarse en su silla estaría escondido de mi, dale! Ya voy a encontrar la manera de ver qué está guardado. Tengo tanta curiosidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación: 
> 
> \+ Dennis  
> #barry


	3. Peleas ?

@ señor deeeeeeenish?! que le pasa a Barry ?  
\+ Es Barry eso pasa  
@ mmm? No entiendo  
\+ Nada hedwing ni le hagas caso  
* Dennis por favor el niño te está pidiendo una respuesta sensata no seas así.  
@ Zeñorita patrizzzzia, Barry está enojado con el señor denish?  
* No hijo, ellos siempre discuten por pavadas, viste como son. Además ya les expliqué hay que buscar la forma de estar en armonía  
# hablan encerio?! Tuve un día maravilloso y ustedes me lo arruinaron! Llegó y que hay! olor a lavandina! Entro a mi habitación me siento en la cama y está dura como tabla por el almidón y súmale que dan un corcho para comer! No me hablen de armonía  
@ que ez ezo de armonía?   
# lo que en esta casa no existe!  
* Dejen al chico en paz, lo digo en serio! Hedwing armonía es algo como que todos tenemos que estar de acuerdo en algo para que nos llevemos bien, se entiende?  
@ ahhhhh zizizi, entonces no se va a poder jaja  
# jajaja el chico entendió mejor que ustedes  
\+ El chico entiende lo que quiere y como puede porque es un niño y Vos sos un adulto que se comporta como un niño caprichoso  
# discúlpame señor hiper súper mega adulto! Acaso te olvidas que tenemos la misma edad?  
\+ Si pero por lo visto no la misma madures.  
@podemos comer hotdog??  
# eh?  
\+ Después de bañarte  
@pero ya lo hice ayer!  
\+ Y?   
@ nada ezo!   
\+ Si querés comer eso, anda hacerlo   
@ ahhhhh porqué?!?!  
# lo ven ?!?!  
\+ Basta Barry el niño necesita disciplina  
@ mentira, necesito un hotdog!  
# jajaja sos eh!  
* Bueno bueno hagamos esto. Hedwing si te vas a bañar podés tomar gaseosa con tu hotdog, está bien?  
@ziiiiiii, voy voy voy!   
* Tan difícil era?  
# claro que lo es si nadie escucha acá!   
\+ Cuando digas algo que tenga sentido te voy a prestar mi atención, mientras tanto tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
# claro como decirme que guardas en ese misterioso cajón  
\+ No hay discusión sobre eso.   
# es mi casa tengo derecho!  
\+ Tu casa mi cajón. Se entendió?  
# patriciaaaaaa!!!  
* Cuando va a ser el día que maduren ?! Por favor chicos!   
\+ No tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie   
* Que tanto guardas ahí? No tenemos secretos entre nosotros.  
\+ Lo sé lo sé pero es algo mío, que tiene de malo?  
* Ahora quiero saber  
\+ Dije que no  
# ya me voy a enterar  
\+ Cómo digas  
* Es algo malo?  
# ayyy Patricia no podés jajajjaa   
* Bueno bueno solo pregunte  
\+ Viniendo de vos, si claro  
* Que me quisiste decir?!   
\+ Nada simplemente que no SOS la bondad personificada  
* Si serás caradura!   
# holaaaaa el cajón!!! No se vallan de tema  
\+ Es hora del turno con la doctora y está vez voy a ir yo a consulta. Así que voy a tomar la luz.  
# estás avisando que milagro  
+Al menos trato de ser bueno  
# si SOS un pan de dios! Jaja

Después de apropiarme de la luz logro descansar por unas horas. Hay días que estamos todos hablando y es algo estresante, se me parte la cabeza, porque todos quieren hablar a la vez y nadie se escucha, últimamente está pasando seguido y no tengo idea porque. 

Después de todo lo que nos pasó estoy tratando de ser más flexible con ciertas cosas como por ejemplo darle más libertades a los demás. Barry, el tiene un emprendimiento vía web de sus inventos y la verdad fue una buena idea, se entretiene, tiene su propia entrada de dinero por lo que logramos conseguir un buen lugar para vivir, en el caso de Patricia hizo varios cursos vía web de lectura de cartas y a veces la llaman para una consulta hedwing, bueno vive pegado a sus juegos de vídeo, aprendió a a dividir y multiplicar y sobre todo está orgullo porque aprendió a escribir en cursiva. En cuanto a mí, sigo trabajando en mantenimiento estoy en dos edificios diferentes pero es un buen salario, no puedo quejarme pero es cierto que a veces no puedo con todo y ellos no lo entienden  
Lo bueno que la doctora flecher nos sigue acompañando en todo el proceso, creo que es la única que nos acepta como somos, nos entiende a todos. Nos impulsa todo el tiempo a hacer cosas nuevas claro el más complicado soy yo pero es mi naturaleza. 

Lo llamativo de todo es que ahora quedamos 4 y es más cómodo lo admito pero es raro saber que Kevin ya no está, va sigue dormido, eh tratado de hablar con el, de convencerlo pero sigue insistiendo que no puede, que es mejor así, los demás no lo saben pero me siento responsable de eso, porque porque es su vida, su cuerpo el que está en juego y es muy agotador pensar que si tal vez hubiese actuado o comportado de otra forma el sería libre. Pero de todas formas sigo preocupado, el año pasado nos hicieron unos estudios y dijeron que en los casos con transtornos como el nuestro siempre hay una personalidad predominante, la cual domina a la principal por no poder sobrellevar sus propios traumas. Después de lo que pasó en Raven hill los estudios mostraron que esa personalidad soy yo. Y es raro, sigo sin entender porque Kevin me dejaría a cargo? El me conoce sabe cómo soy, aunque me gusta tener el control de la luz y poder elegir estar más tiempo o no.   
Prefiero ser yo quien la posea, se imaginan a barry como la principal personalidad? Viviría en un carnaval sería insoportable, lleno de luces, colores y todo tirado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación: 
> 
> +Dennis  
> # Barry  
> @ hedwing  
> * Patricia


	4. Pensando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación
> 
> \+ Dennis  
> _ doctora flecher

_ Dennis que placer verte, adelante por favor toma asiento, está todo bien? te veo candado  
\+ Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, lo normal  
_ lo hacen muy seguido últimamente me llama la atención  
\+ Bueno es que a Barry no le conforma nada y me esmero pero bueno usted sabe cómo es pero lo puedo llevar. Patricia trata de calmar las aguas y hedwing por suerte entiende poco así que.  
_ y tiene que ser así?  
\+ Si bueno es normal no? Además insisten con lo mismo, con el cajón usted sabe y ya no se qué hacer  
_ no pensas contarles?  
\+ No es necesario, para que? además es algo insignificante  
_ más que eso me suena a qué no querés darles esperanzas a los demás o me equivoco? Tal vez tus propias esperanzas?   
\+ Ni siquiera se lo que significa, solo se que esto es lo mejor para todos, no necesitan saberlo, para que? No tengo nada que demostrar  
_ sabes que no es así, solo digo que a veces admitir ciertas cosas nos pueden liberar. Además considero que te estás castigando por algo que ya pasó y creo que estás mal encaminado.  
\+ No soy el mismo de antes, mis creencias cambiaron. Usted lo sabe!!!   
_ tranquilo Dennis no hablo de eso! Hablo de que a veces escondernos en nosotros mismos es más fácil antes que decir hola a Alguien no?  
\+ Que? Que está insinuando?!   
_ la viste no es así? Te acercaste?   
\+ No. No pude. No quiero hablar de esto no puedo!   
_ porque o para que querías hacerlo?  
\+ Para saber si está bien es todo  
_ es todo?  
\+ para que querría verla si no?!   
_ no se decimelo vos   
\+ Doctora a ver. Mire no tengo otro motivo de acuerdo! Solo ...... Quería.... quería saber si estaba en un lugar seguro. Ella es pura si? O sea.....   
_ la extrañas cierto?   
\+ Yo.... Pues....no NO! Claro que no, por favor sería una locura!   
_ está bien está perfecto, solo quiero recuerdes algo. A veces sentir es sinónimo de ser fuerte. 

Sentir? Por favor, no puedo hacer tal cosa, estamos hablando de mi, si me preguntan lo único que puedo sentir es asco al saber que algo en la casa está sucio, una taza fuera de lugar o la bolsa de basura abierta, tanto les cuesta cerrarla?   
Pero bueno se que no soy cómo los demás, pero gracias a mi comportamiento la llevamos bien,estamos en un lugar seguro, nuestra economía nos sostiene y la casa siempre está ordenada y más que nada limpia, que más quieren? 

Ojalá pudiese cambiar algunas cosas de mi pasado. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice y la más importante fue lastimarla. Jamás debí hacerlo no se lo merecía, era pura y yo no sabía. Era uno de nosotros, cada vez que hablaba con hedwing sobre estar sola o desaparecer le prestaba atención porque era justo lo que yo quería hacer en ese momento, estaba harto de tomar la luz y que cada vez que lo hacía lo escuchaba gruñir, nunca estaba satisfecho.   
Una tarde ella nos fue a visitar y eso me sorprendió, se veía tan diferente con el cabello más largo y esos ojos tan grandes, la veía confundída pero a la vez bastante segura de si misma y eso me dió orgullo.   
Me pidió que terminara con la horda, que había gente muerta y que habíamos sido los responsables, lo triste era que yo lo sabía y no podía frenar todo esto, pero al verla ahí sentada me sentía raro pero algo incómodo. Porque había venido? Después de todo lo que pasó, después de lo que le hicimos? De lo que le hice? Esa niña si que tenía coraje al enfrentarme con ese carácter, eso me hizo pensar que si ella lucho contra su propia bestia yo podía hacer lo mismo, tratar de parar pero al final se desató su furia y me aparto de la luz dominando a todos hasta a Patricia que aún se arrepiente al igual que yo. 

El día que nos dispararon fue la última noche que los ví a ambos. Ese día ella nos salvó, pudimos a ver muerto, estaba tan débil y mi pantalón lleno de sangre, Barry se asusto y se encondio detrás de su silla, había mucho ruido, todos gritaban y ella nos sostenía en su falda, estaba llorando y me dolía verla tan triste.   
Ella a la fuerza nos arrastró lejos del caos y nos subió a un auto, no sé dónde nos llevó pero manejaba rápido, me sentía tan mareado y todos estaban tan asustados, Kevin lloraba yo no sabía que hacer, solo hice lo que debía, me hice cargo y los sostuve todo lo que pude. Lo que recuerdo que ella le pedía ayuda a alguien por teléfono y creo que le daban indicaciones porque ella aceptaba todo lo que le decían.   
Nos llevó a una cabaña fuera de la cuidad, estaba todo cubierto por plástico y olía a madera vieja, hacía mucho frío y ya era de noche, al llegar nos acostó en su sillon grande y nos limpio las heridas, no paraba de llorar, se la pasaba murmurando, que llegue que llegue, no sabía de quién hablaba hasta que la ví.


	5. Kevin

Era la doctora flecher, estaba tan aliviado de verla ese día.   
Cómo pude le pedí perdón, le rogué que ayudará a Kevin como sea, no me importaba como. Ella me decía que todo iba a estar bien que iba a mejorar, creo que después de eso me desmaye porque estaba todo negro. Lo que si me acuerdo de la última conversación que tuve con Kevin.

\+ Kevin estás ahí? Estás bien?  
£ si estoy bien, que está pasando, porque los demás gritan? Estoy mareado!  
\+ Fue mi culpa, hice lo que pude, te juro que lo intente, la bestia nos ganó y ahora estamos heridos. Perdon, no te pude proteger!!! Kevin lo siento!!!  
£ Dennis basta! hiciste demasiado por mi no lo vez? Hace años que nos proteges!  
\+ No es cierto, pensé que así ibas a estar mejor, la bestia dijo que así iba a hacer y mira dónde estamos! Jamás debí escucharla, por mi culpa nos encerraron y lastime a muchas personas  
£ y esa chica, esa que ví en el hospital, dónde está?   
\+ Ella nos trajo, nos saco del hospital y nos trajo a este lugar. Le pidió ayuda a la doctora para que nos ayudará, Kevin ella nos salvó después de todo lo que paso por mi culpa!!!   
£ fue culpa de la bestia no tuya. Ahora sé que estás arrepentido y eso es bueno verdad?  
\+ Si ya se pero no es suficiente. Yo no sé qué más hacer! Ahora sé que Barry siempre tuvo la razón, siempre!! Yo le pedí a hedwing que le sacará la luz el estaba a cargo, encima use al chico.  
£ ya basta ! Dennis hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y ahora es tiempo de que cuides a los demás como hiciste conmigo. Todos los días te esforzas, aunque yo no pueda salir lo veo, lo siento y ahora sé que vas a hacer lo correcto   
\+ Que me estás tratando de decir, no vas a salir??  
£ no Dennis, ahora es mejor ocuparse de otras cosas, se que te vas a encargar y perdón que deje todo en tus manos pero la verdad es que prefiero que seas vos quien lo haga, además se que vas a hacer las cosas bien con ella  
\+ Kevin no te entiendo! Creí que ibas a salir, que esto era lo que querías! Además que tiene que ver la chica!   
£ ella tiene todo que ver, Dennis quiero que entiendas algo, no puedo salir tampoco quiero hacerlo, es cobarde lo sé pero quiero que vos vivas una vida que yo jamás voy a poder, vos y los demás van a estar bien asi, la doctora los va a ayudar a superar todo esto y de vez en cuando voy a salir, por lo pronto quiero que te cuides y la cuides a ella porque se lo merece, no por lo que le hiciste, si no por todo lo que vivió  
\+ Pero esto no es justo, te estás sacrificando. No tiene que ser así.  
£ Dennis gracias y voy a estar para ustedes está bien. Tengo que irme

Cada vez que recuerdo esa conversación se me viene la moral abajo, se que el está por ahí en algún lado, pero no dejo de pensar que hubiese pasado si el estaría ahora con nosotros o tal vez tuviese su vida de vuelta.  
Una vez cuando hicimos los estudios me medicaron para tratar de recuperarlo, pero desaparecieron todos menos yo, lo que si estaba como atontado y no me gustó para nada, apenas podía pensar, me sentía tan extraño, fue la primera vez en mi vida que estaba realmente solo, eso me asusto. 

Después de unos días solo los médicos se dieron cuenta que si la personalidad predominante era yo porque fui el único que estaba despierto después de tantas drogas, me hicieron preguntas, estudios de todo tipo y resulte ser el principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación :
> 
> +Dennis  
> £ Kevin


	6. Ella?

@ señor denishhhh  
\+ Decime  
@ que hacemos en el parque??  
\+ Nada, solo descansando, quería sentarme en esta banca unos minutos. Necesitas algo?  
@ emmm es que yo quería preguntar algo  
\+ Que cosa?  
@ la vamos a volver a ver?   
\+ Lo dudo  
@ pero ella era mi amiga!!! Y yo quiero verla !!!  
\+ Basta hedwing sabes que no se puede, es mejor así  
@ no es cierto! Ya pasó un año y no es justo, que tiene de malo, solo un ratito!   
\+ SOS muy chico para entender ciertas cosas, déjame manejar la situación  
@ pero la extraño!!! Por favor! no la extraña. Ni un poquito?   
\+ Dale ya es suficiente vamos a casa  
@ pero !!!!   
\+ A casa dije! 

Haaaaa lo hice tome la luz! Espero que el señor denish no se enoje conmigo pero quiero verla! Dicen que soy chiquito y blablabla pero bueno es solo un minuto que puede pasar! Se cruzar la calle solo y conozco el semáforo así que puedo hacerlo solo, cualquier cosa si me pierdo voy a llamar a Barry por si los demás se enojan, pero como se que me van a castigar voy a hacer esto rápido, cómo flash!  
Por suerte se dónde vive va conozco la conozco la cuadra porque se que en frente hay columpios súper cool! Así que voy a pasar a ver si la veo, solo quiero saludarla y ver si sigue siendo mi amiga. Ella me enseñó a dibujar, a hacer hotdog y a multiplicar y dividir ella me enseñó todo eso! Para mí es muy importante, hasta me enseñó a escribir en cursiva! Yo no sabía y ahora puedo solo! Es súper cool y etcétera!   
Ahora me voy a quedar un ratito a ver si la veo. Ojalá se alegre y que no me retén, porque tengo que ver dibujitos, y si me sacan la radio y etcétera? Mis discos! Uh bueno no importa!   
Ayyyy me aburro, hay muchos perritos lindos para jugar! Pero tengo que disimular porque llevo la ropa del señor denish y si la ensucio no voy a salir a jugar en días!   
No la veo Ufa! Y ahora que hago, cuanta gente que hay así nunca la voy a encontrar! Que aburrido! No sabía que las chicas eran tan ruidosas! Se ríen como locas que les pasa, no entiendo y etcétera hablan de cosas como labiales y botas, no se qué será pero me suena cool será algo para comer? Tengo hambre es hora de la merienda y yo acá sentado como un tonto! .  
No puede ser no puede ser allá está!!! Se ve tan linda!!! Parece más grande jajaja, pero si es más grande que yo da! Que hago que hago! Que le digo? Ayyy no se qué hacer!!! Se va a ir y yo acá sentado , bueno bueno allá voy! 

\+ Pero que estás haciendo?!?! Vamos a casa te dije!   
@ pero allá está!!!   
\+ De que hablas?   
@de Casey!! Allá está!!  
\+ No no y no vamos te dije!   
@ peroooooo noooo no quiero por favor es un segundo!   
\+ Terminala!!   
@ noooo a casa no !!!   
\+ Que te dije deja de gritar y hace caso ! No te lo vuelvo a repetir, la terminas nos vamos a casa ahora mismo. Camina!   
@ noooi buuuu  
\+ Deja de llorar sos nene grande!  
@ pero buuuuu quiero a Casey!!!!  
& Hedwing?   
@ caseyyyyyyyyyy hola!!!!   
& Ayyy no me apretes jajajaja. Que estás haciendo acá!   
@ estás enojada conmigo y etcétera!?  
& No claro que no, me da gusto verte ! Me estabas esperando?   
@ pues si! Porque el señor denish no me dejaba y le robe la luz pero se dió cuenta y me grito dijo que valla a casa y etcétera! Pero no quiero ir a casa yo yo yo quería saber si sos mi amiga todavía y si vos emmmm vos  
& Tranquilo hedwing más despacio! A ver vení vamos a sentarnos un ratito, dale vení  
@ bueno, emmm sos mi amiga no? Porque no tengo con quien jugar y no me dejan hacer nada cool y vos sos súper mega cool y yo tengo hambre y me van a retar!   
& Querés que comamos un hotdog? Así súper cool?  
@ de verdad?!?!  
& Claaaaro vení pero me dejas hablar a mi eh?

Caminamos unas cuadras y compramos el hotdog, estoy súper felíz y etcétera! No está enojada conmigo!! Que emoción! Ahora solo espero que no me retén, en casa me van a decir de todo pero no me importa! Porque sigue siendo mi amiga! Ahora nos sentamos en un banquito y estamos comiendo, que buena onda! Es muy graciosa! Me está contando que está estudiando y que le va muy bien eso facultad no se qué será pero suena bien, que se mudo a un departamento re bonito en la otra cuadra y que está todo muy bien. Me alegra tanto estar acá con ella, se la ve diferente, lleva esa camisa a cuadros re cool que siempre usaba pero tiene menos trapos, 

& Te pasa algo, quedaste callado  
@ me quieren sacar la luz pero yo me quiero quedar con vos! Casey la estoy pasando bien!!   
& yo también! No te preocupes, los demás saben que estás acá?  
@ pues estémmmm solo el señor denishhhh y me reto! porqueeee dijo que hago mal en molestarte y que soy nene grande para hacer berrinche y que así no es y etcétera! Te molesto Casey?!  
& Nooo claro que no, me gusta que estés acá, solo no quiero que tengas problemas con los demás  
@ Barry me está pidiendo la luz me tengo que ir buuuu  
& Hagamos esto, déjalo que salga y antes que te vallas me saludas, querés?  
@ cool!!!  
#Hay dió que día tan lindo! Uhhhh comida, momento! Casey? Mi cielo ! Hola ayyy que linda estas !!!   
& Barry! Me falta el aire! Jajajaa  
# Ayyy perdón perdón es la emoción de verte! Pero que haces acá? para yo que hago aca?! porque estamos en el parque? Que ropa más fea que me hicieron!   
& Jajajaja hedwing me estaba esperando, me lo encontré acá en el parque y comimos un hotdog porque tenía hambre, trata que no lo retén estaba muy afligido.  
# Sabes la que le espera mi cielo verdad? Le saco la luz a Dennis. Le van a decir de todo pero bueno yo me encargo. Ahora contame de vos?! Estás hecha un fuego!  
& Jajaja noooo que decís! estoy como siempre estoy estudiando en la facultad y me mude acá cerca  
# me alegra tanto saber que estás bien, hace mucho no te veíamos, te soy sincero tratamos de buscarte pero no sabíamos que hacer, lo más lógico era que no querías volver a vernos pero yo te entiendo mi cielo, porque fue todo tan malo que ay no se !  
& Barry está bien, a decir verdad, después de todo lo que pasó hago alguna sesión con la doctora flecher, casi no tengo pesadillas y eso es genial. También les hago preguntas sobre ustedes y ella me cuesta sus progresos  
# De verdad? Te importamos?!  
& Claro que sí, que pensaste?  
# que bueno, que nos odias es lógico no?   
& Si es así porque los ayude?   
# lastima?   
& Barryyyy  
# bueno que se yo. Lo único que me importa es que estás acá y que estás bien. Me alegro tanto verte mi cielo!!! De verdad, te extrañe muchísimo!   
& Yo también los extrañe mucho! Y los demás están de acuerdo?   
# ay no se Dennis es el más resentido, últimamente va mucho a sesión, creo que quedó abatido y bueno si querés hablar con el es tu decisión.   
& Si me gustaría, puede ser?  
# lo que quieras mi cielo!   
\+ Pero que está pasando! Tengo la ropa sucia, porque! Lo voy a matar a este mocoso!   
& Jajaja toma acá tenés alcohol  
\+ Que? Casey!!! Que.......que haces acá?!  
& Hablaba con hedwing y Barry, trata de no retarlo solo quería verme!   
\+ No hace caso, le dije que no te molestara, te pido mil disculpas no va a volver a pasar. Toma gracias por el alcohol.  
& A donde vas?!   
\+ A casa  
& Tan malo es verme?  
\+ Que?! No no no dije solo creí que..... No se.. . Yo....  
& Basta Dennis , sentate conversamos un ratito hace mucho no nos vemos quería saber cómo estás.  
\+ Yo? Emmm bien, trabajo, voy con la doctora, lo de siempre y vos?   
& Estoy estudiando, me mudé sola y también voy con la doctora, me ayudó muchísimo. También ella me cuesta sobre ustedes, me dijo que se mudaron   
\+ Si ? si emmnn es muy agradable el lugar, cada uno tiene su espacio  
& Estás bien? Te noto incómodo  
\+ no es que ... No se porque me estás hablando después de todo no logro entender  
& Entiendo. Mira yo quise ayudarlos está bien? No tenían la culpa de lo que hizo la bestia y por lo que me contaron no volvió a aparecer, se ve que están mucho mejor sin ella. También se que sos la personalidad predominante, es cierto?   
\+ Si es cierto. Hicieron estudios y resulte ser yo  
& La verdad no me sorprende  
\+ Porque decís eso?  
& La doctora tiene razón, sos necesario.  
\+ Supongo no se  
& Tengo que irme está bien, tengo que estudiar para mañana  
\+ Claro claro nos vemos.  
& Espera! Que pasa?! Hablame!  
\+ Nada, es que esto es raro  
& Bueno mira si querés, podríamos vernos el finde semana, te dejo mi número te parece bien?   
\+ Claro, hedwing se quiere despedir. Nos vemos  
@ya te vas!?  
& Si hedwing pero le di mi número a Dennis así nos vemos el finde semana sabes? Ahora quiero que hables con el y te disculpes está bien?  
@perooooo  
& No hiciste nada malo, pero el es grande y quiere lo mejor para vos  
@ ta biennnnn uffff, pero te veo después no? Te voy a dar nuestro número!  
& Claro! Te escribo el viernes así arreglamos si? Vení dame un abrazo  
@ si que emoción!!! Nos vemos Casey!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación:
> 
> \+ Dennis  
> #barry   
> @hedwing  
> &Casey


	7. Dudas

Que día tan memorable! Estoy tan emocionado! Logramos ver a Casey, está tan hermosa! Esa sonrisa que tiene le queda perfecta! Y que coraje tiene el niño, le saco la luz a debo felicitarlo, si no fuese por el jamás la hubiésemos visto aunque fue gracioso ver los nervios de Dennis casi se desmaya cuando la vio! O fue por tener las manos sucias? Que va ! La vimos es todo lo que importa!   
Ahora sí puedo diseñar en paz además debo prepararle algo estupendo ya que la vamos a ver el fin de semana, se merece una hermosa prensa diseñada por mi claro! Ya me estoy poniendo a diseñar!

* En qué estás pensando?  
\+ Te enteraste verdad?  
* La ví hablando con Barry, no me animé a salir, no tengo cara pobre criatura, aunque admito que los demás están muy alegres. De verdad la vas a llamar?  
\+ Ellos quieren verla y si no lo hago creo que sería peor. No pierdo nada. Nunca los ví tan felices.  
* Y vos? Acaso no te agrado verla? No me mientas, ví tu expresión de asombro crei que te ibas a desmayar  
\+ Estuvo bien, que te puedo decir, está diferente, sin tantas capas  
* Solo eso? Dennis a mí no me podés mentir  
\+ Si Patricia, que querés escuchar? Que estoy nervioso? Que me siento mal? Que me equivoqué ? Sigo?   
* Ay hijo lo siento, no sabía que te sentías así, con razón no querías verla, ahora entiendo.   
\+ No no entendés pero bueno si los demás quieren que más puedo hacer. Más tarde voy a escribirle así se organiza una reunión y creo que deberías parecer es lo correcto.  
* Tenés razón voy a pedir disculpas, ojalá pueda perdóname

Hoy si fue un día difícil, le mandé un mensaje a Casey para reunirnos el sábado a la tarde ya que ella estaba libre, la invitamos a la casa y ella acepto felíz, eso me sorprendió.   
Barry ya quiere comprarse una camisa nueva quiere que use una en particular, lo que me faltaba " embellecerme " como dice el. De dónde saco esa palabras! Patricia preparo unas galletitas para tomar el té con ella y hedwing preparo sus juguetes para mostrarle, jamás ordenó su habitación, pero hoy se esmero muchísimo porque sabe que ella va a venir y yo?   
Bueno estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios y lo peor que mañana es sábado, estoy confundido no se qué más hacer. Estoy como mareado, preocupado? No lo sé será mejor que valla a descansar antes que el resto se de cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación:
> 
> +Dennis  
> #barry   
> @ hedwing  
> * Patricia  
> & Casey


	8. El dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!

Vieron cuando dicen hoy es el día DE, bueno digamos hoy es el día de Dennis jajaja está tan nervioso que casi no durmio , lo escuché murmurar la mitad de la noche, Patricia se borró como suele hacer y el niño y yo estamos super descansados así que nos pusimos a preparar todo!  
En la cocina ya tenemos una bandeja con unas galletitas de limón que hizo Patricia está mañana, le quedaron fantásticas! Yo prepare un te negro para acompañarlas y tengo lista la mitad de la cena por si acepta quedarse, hice una salsa boloñesa que no se dan una idea! Lo admito me gusta cocinar pero mi pasión es la costura.   
Ah!!! Momento, ese saco que les conté?! Está terminado obviamente! Y forrado a mano! Lo llene de un divino perfume y lo guarde en una caja de regalo con un lindo moño para ella, espero que le guste!

Ahora es mi momento de ponerme bello, va nosotros uffff. Es raro pero nos pusimos de acuerdo en que íbamos a usar un jean negro con una camisa negra acorde con una zapatillas, algo casual, cómo siempre Dennis no quiere usar zapatillas pero no lo pienso escuchar, estoy de muy bien humor el día de hoy!

@ Barry estoy muy feliz !!!  
# pequeño yo también, en unos minutos está llegando!  
@ siii por fin! Dónde están los demás???  
# ay no se, creo que debemos tener paciencia, están nerviosos  
@pero se disculparon no? Ya no creen en eso y yo tampoco ella me perdono!  
# lo sé lo sé, entre los adultos las cosas son diferentes si? Ahora solo queda esperar que ella decida está bien?  
@y yo que hago mientras?   
# disfruta su compañía está bien? Solo eso podemos hacer  
@ ezzzzta bien! Y si los empujamos digo así salen !  
# no es mala idea! Si demoran mucho haremos eso, tienen que aprender, vos déjame a mi!  
@la puerta! Están golpeando!!!

Por fin llegó, apenas abrí casi que me tiró encima de ella, estoy tan feliz que este en nuestra casa, no para de reírse, la siento nerviosa, pobre mi cielo!   
Está bellísima, muy bien vestida lo admito! tiene una calza pueden creer? Una camisa sensilla y el pelo atado en una cola alta con un sutil maquillaje, mi nena creció es toda una mujer!  
Hicimos un recorrido por toda la casa, le mostré nuestras habitaciones, el jardín de Patricia, el depósito de trabajo de Dennis, mi taller obvio y como hedwing insistía le mostré sus juguetes. 

Puse algo de música para calmar un poco el ambiente y fuimos a la cocina a tomar un poco de te. Estaba maravillada por las galletitas caseras y la verdad yo también. Le expliqué quien las hizo y se puso tensa pero le dije que todos queríamos verla y dudo un poco pero dijo que estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación
> 
> @ hedwing   
> #Barry  
> +Dennis  
> *Patricia  
> & Casey


	9. Hoy

# mi cielo estás segura no? Si querés puedo decirle que es muy pronto para vos.   
& Creo que es mejor hablarlo ahora Barry, estoy segura que ella también lo necesita. No es fácil para mí pero es lo mejor, voy a estar bien   
# de acuerdo pero voy a estar vigilando de todas formas.  
& Hola Patricia,me dijo Barry que querías hablar conmigo   
*( Wow que directa ) si paloma yo....quería pedirte perdón por todo, que se nunca vas a confiar en mí pero, te prometo que me voy a esmerar, mis intenciones son diferentes y mis creencias también. Lo siento tanto  
& Gracias por decir eso pero tal vez... lo podríamos intentar no? Yo..... Estuve pensando mucho este año y... bueno tal vez esto es algo bueno verdad?  
* Claro que sí, no te voy a presionar así que voy a dejar que venga Dennis, estás en tu casa paloma.  
& Gracias, hola Dennis  
\+ Casey.... Hola...( Que mal me siento!) Te están tratando bien... Necesitas alguna cosa? Querés que yo traiga...  
& Jaja estoy bien tranquilo  
\+ Claro... Bueno te dejo con el chico   
& No te vallas! Si te incómodo me lo podés decir es tu casa  
\+ No no es que... ( No se qué decir! , Que hago?! Porque es tan bella?! / #Tan queeee?! / + Barry silencio! ) No soy bueno conversando es todo   
& Inténtalo, tenemos tiempo, 

Es extraño tenerla tan cerca, estoy muy nervioso y eso es raro en mi. Lo bueno que hablamos mucho, me relajo bastante porque no estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto.  
Barry tiene razón soy el más raro y obtuso de todos pero ella lo hace más fácil.   
Me contó que está estudiando psicología y eso no me sorprende, también que le va bien en sus sesiones y que logro entendernos un poco más.  
Hablamos también de kevin y le conté mi última conversación con el, no se porque lo hice pero creí que ella debía saberlo. 

& Al menos lograste hablar con el, por más que no les hable, estoy segura que los está acompañando  
\+ Parece esto es lo mejor para el así que solo me queda esperar por si algún día quiere volver, ya tiene un lugar seguro donde estar.   
& Hiciste un gran trabajo, deberías estar orgulloso  
\+ Supongo, solo espero que algún día talvez... vos... Puedas aceptar mis disculpas, se que me equivoqué con todo, creí que hacía bien pero mi convicción era la incorrecta.   
& Lo estás intentando ya es algo, si te sirve de consuelo, algo logré entender y espero que ahora podamos llevarnos mejor. Es más podríamos tomar un café o algo, que te parece   
\+ Un café? De seguro Barry va decir que si, además....  
& Si sos obtuso jajajjaja te estoy hablando a vos Dennis  
\+ Después de todo lo que te hice?! Discúlpame ya no puedo......  
# ayyyyy Casey! Todo está bien, me trajeron de golpe que pasa?!  
& No se Barry creo que lo altere, lo siento!  
# no mi cielo está bien el es muy raro y ...( +Café! Quiere tomar café, que le pasa!!!! Casi la mata la mata a la bestia, está en terapia ../ # cálmate!!!/ + Noooo nooo esto está mal muy mal mal mal mal. Momento!!! Que ?!)   
& Dennis se que me estás escuchando, apreta mi mano si estás ahí?? Dennis por favor!   
# Dennis!! ( +No puedo! ) Cielo insistí y no lo sueltes!   
& Perdón que arrugue tu camisa pero tenés que salir de alguna forma no seas así!   
# ay por favor no seas así!! ( + Dije que no)  
& Dennis confía en mí por una vez!   
( Ya se tengo una idea!) Emmm Dennis se que me podés escuchar tu camisa se mancho con café!   
\+ Que dijiste!?!?! ( # buena jugada jajaja) dónde dónde? Porque me estás arrugando la camisa???  
& Jaja perdón tenías que salir.  
\+ Con eso no se juega niña! Ya me podrías soltar no? ( # si claro/ + cállate/ # casey y Dennis sentados en un árbol!) Basta!!!  
& Ay perdón !  
\+ No no le gritaba a Barry disculpame.  
& Pueden compartir la luz? Que sorpresa!   
\+ Si si ( que nervios!), porque me estás arrugando la camisa?  
& Es lo único que te importa?   
@ caseyyyyy. Aaaaaah te gusta Dennis ahora?!?! primero Kevin y ahora Dennis?!   
& Ay hedwing solo estábamos hablando! Querés jugar a algo?  
@ Ezzzzta bien, querés ver nuevo baile? Es súper cool!   
& Claro!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración de conversación:
> 
> # Barry  
> & Casey  
> *Patricia  
> +Dennis  
> @ hedwing


End file.
